Apocalipsis en Mobius
by blastelerizo
Summary: Silver esta enamorado de Blaze, pero justo el dia en que siente que al fin puede revelarle sus sentimientos hacia ella, descubren que el Dr. Eggman esta empezando a llevar a cabo un plan apocaliptico que amenaza con destruir todo el Planeta Mobius, lograran Sonic y sus amigos detener a tiempo el plan del Dr. Eggman? Silver lograra cumplir su sueño de que Blaze sea su novia?
1. Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Renuncia: Sonic the hedgehog y demas personajes son propiedad de SEGA (excepto los fan characters)

Rincon del Autor: Este es mi primer fic, soy nuevo aqui, disculpenme si sale mal este fic.

Capitulo 1: El comienzo. Parte 1.

Eran las 8AM y un erizo de color plateado yacia durmiendo todavia en su cama.

Silver -soñando- Una gata color purpura/lila se acerco a Silver y le dijo:

Silver, yo... Debo confesarte que te amo -dijo Blaze besando en los labios a Silver.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Silver dijo:

Yo tambien, debo decirte que lo he estado desde que te vi por primera vez -dijo Silver sonriendo.

Despues de decir esto, se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez, con la unica diferencia de que Silver fue el que tomo la iniciativa del beso, de repente, Silver empezo a escuchar un sonido familiar para el, demasiado familiar para el mas bien.

Mmm, se escucha como si fuera mi celular -pensando Silver para si.

Un momento, MI CELULAR! -exclamo Silver cuando se separo de los labios de Blaze.

De repente, Silver se desperto de golpe, luego, recordo la razon por la cual se habia despertado.

Vio su telefono, y recordo que el tono era el del numero de Blaze

Al verlo, vio que era un mensaje y lo leyo:

Silver, Tails ha descubierto un plan de Eggman, y al parecer, amenaza con destruir todo el Planeta Mobius, necesito que nos reunamos con Sonic y sus amigos en la Plaza .  
Con cariño, tu amiga:

Blaze the Cat

Silver, al ver la frase "con cariño" sonrio, luego fue al cuarto de baño, y cuando se vio al espejo vio que estaba sonrojado y que tenia un poco de saliva en su mejilla, al ver esto, recordo su sueño y dijo:

Ojala pudiera decirte... Lo que siento... Por ti... -susurro Silver, luego de decir esto, se metio a la ducha, luego de 15 minutos, Silver salio de su baño, ya limpio, se arreglo su pelaje, luego de hacer esto, se fue a la Plaza

Rincon del Autor: Esta vez ya junte las 4 partes, dejen reviews para escoger las parejas:

Tails:  
-Cosmo -Cream

Knuckles:  
-Rouge -Shade

Shadow:  
-Rouge -Tikal -Maria the hedgehog

Las parejas definitivas son:

SonicxAmy SilverxBlaze

Hasta luego!

Blast, el erizo


	2. Capitulo 2: El Plan

Renuncia: Sonic the hedgehog y demas personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA!

Rincon del Autor: Hola, este es el capitulo 2 de mi primer historia "Apocalipsis en Mobius", esta vez he tratado de hacer el capitulo un poco mas largo, sin mas que decir, empecemos, que disfruten el capitulo!

Capitulo 2: El Plan

Cuando Silver salio de su casa, no dejaba de pensar en 2 cosas:

-El mensaje que Blaze le dejo hace una media hora -El plan de Eggman

El estaba tan distraido, que sin darse cuenta tropeso con alguien.

Auch! -dijo Silver cuando su cara beso el suelo "literalmente"

Cuando Silver se levanto, aun un poco adolorido, busco al causante de su "inesperado" tropiezo, al verlo reconocio quien era:

Tails! -exclamo Silver al ver a su amigo, fue rapidamente a ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.  
Silver: Lo siento mucho, ha sido mi culpa, estaba demasiado distraido y no te vi, Lo Lamento!  
Tails: No Silver, ha sido mi culpa, tuve tiempo de apartarme de tu camino pero no pude, Lo Siento!  
Silver: No amigo, fue culpa mia! Debi poner m s atenci n a la hora de correr.  
Tails: Bueno, por cierto, tu tambien vas a la Plaza?  
Silver: Si, Blaze me aviso.  
Tails: Ok, puedes hacerme compa ia de camino hacia alla?  
Silver: Claro amigo!

Tails empezo a girar sus 2 colas rapidamente, mientras que Silver uso su Telequinesis, y ambos empezaron a surcar el cielo a una velocidad media, ya que Tails no queria cansarse rapido ni Silver gastar toda la energia de su Telequinesis.

Tails: Aproposito, hablando de Blaze, como vas con ella?  
Silver: Pero... que has dicho? -dijo Silver empezandose a notar un ligero sonrojo por parte de el.  
Tails: Vamos Silver! Admitelo! Tu estas enamorado de Blaze, todos lo saben, incluso Cream!  
Silver: Y... Blaze... lo sabe?  
Tails: Pues yo no creo que ella lo sepa Silver: Uff! -dijo Silver suspirando alivianado.  
Tails: Mira, alla estan todos!  
Silver: Vamos!

Tails y Silver aumentaron un poco la velocidad, y llegaron pronto a La Plaza.

Sonic: Que hora de llegar, no Tails?  
Tails: Lo siento Sonic, tuve un ligero percance -dijo Tails volteando a ver disimuladamente a cierto erizo color plata.  
Sonic: Ok, amigo, cual era la noticia?  
Tails: Oh si Sonic! Aqui esta! -dijo Tails para sacar su computadora personal- Miren! -dijo Tails abriendo un archivo- Este es el Armaggedon Egg!  
Wow! -dijeron todos al unisono.

El plano del Dr. Eggman mostrava una gran nave con las siguientes dimensiones:

Ancho: 10,000 m2 Altura: 75,000 m2

Tails: Eso no es todo, tambien tengo una grabacion del plan cuando me infiltre en la base de Eggman, computadora, por favor, reproduce el archivo "Operacion Armaggedon"

Reproduciendo -se escucho decir de la computadora.

Eggman: Despues de construir el Armaggedon Egg, reuniremos la Chaos Emeralds, la utilizaremos para potenciar el Cañon Eclipse al maximo, al fin tantos años de experimentar con el han dado frutos! Pero para que las pestes de Sonic y sus amigos no interfieran con el plan, necesitare de tu ayuda Neo Metal Shadow.

Neo Metal Shadow? -exclamaron todos al oir ese nombre.

Shadow: Hmp, al parecer el Dr. mejoro mi version metalica, pero olvido las probabilidades de que lo traisionase, al igual que esa vez en que Neo Metal Sonic traisiono al Dr. Eggman, al transformarse en Metal Overlord, reprogramo su codigo base, y con ello, su programacion inicial.  
Knuckles: Si, todavia lo recuerdo.  
Vector: Como olvidarlo?

Pero esta vez he protegido tu codigo base y tu programacion inicial, asi nadie podra sobreescribirla, ni siquiera tu, ten, toma esta Chaos Emerald -se oyo decir al Dr. Eggman, cuando la computadora siguio reproduciendo el archivo.

Absorviendo Esmeralda Caos- se oyo decir a una voz metalica- Chaos Emerald absorvida, version, Neo Metal Shadow Grado 1 -termino de decir el robot-erizo.

Reproduccion de archivo finalizada -termino diciendo la computadora de Tails.

Tails: En fin, he localizado las otras 6 Esmeraldas Caos, estan en diferentes partes del mundo, asi que nos dividiremos en equipos, me he tomado la libertad de organizarlos yo mismo.

Ok -dijeron todos.

Tails:

Equipos:

Sonic & Amy

Tails & Cream

Knuckles & Shade

Shadow & Rouge

Silver & Blaze

Vector, Espio & Charmy

Al oir esto ultimo, un erizo color plata un poco confundido, volteo a ver al Zorro, quien al notar la mirada del erizo, le gui o el ojo en se al de complicidad, al ver esto, Silver se sonrojo un poco y capto el mensaje.

Tails: Aqui las ubicaciones:

Equipo Sonic & Amy: Green Hill Zone. (Sonic 1)  
Equipo Tails & Cream: Hill Top Zone. (Sonic 2)  
Equipo Knuckles & Shade: Neo South Island. (Sonic 2 Advanced Edit)  
Equipo Shadow & Rouge: Ice Cap Zone. (Sonic 3)  
Equipo Silver & Blaze: Rooftop Run (Spagonia - Sonic Unleashed)

Equipo Vector, Espio & Charmy: Frog Forest (Sonic Heroes)

Bien, nos vemos -dijo Tails finalmente para irse a preparar sus cosas para el viaje con Cream.

Oye Silver! -dijo una gata purpura, al llamarlo, saco a Silver de sus pensamientos- yo me voy a preparar mis cosas para el viaje que tendremos, nos vemos mañana aqui a las 10:00AM

Silver: Ok -dijo Silver- Esta es mi oportunidad de estar mas tiempo con Blaze! -dijo Silver para si en su mente, dicho esto, se fue a su apartamento.

Rincon del Autor: Que tal me ha quedado?  
Como ven, ya hice las parejas, que les parecio?  
Gracias Frankie Monstar, por tu apoyo y ayuda desde el principio, muchas Gracias, les recomiendo sus fics:

-One Step Closer -Of Baseball Terms -Wedding Bells, Tearful Eyes

Gracias Frankie, realmete eres una verdadera amiga.  
Sin mas que agregar, Blast fuera.  
Pd: Dejen Reviews.

Blast, el erizo


End file.
